dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Soaring Dragon Strike
& |class=Rush Attack |similar='Dragon Fist Heat Phalanx Critical Upper Final Blow' }} is a Rush Attack used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Overview As he shouts "Hi-ya!", Gohan attacks with a sharp hook punch to the opponent's gut. Then, he follows up with a swift uppercut to the opponent's chin, knocking them away and inflicting a high amount of damage. Usage Gohan uses this attack during the battle against Cell in the Cell Games. Seeing as he can not defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Perfect Cell unleashes his full power in hopes of gaining a bigger advantage against the young Saiyan, although Gohan is unimpressed with his power up. However, when he punches Gohan hard in the face, Gohan is barely fazed. Just before Perfect Cell could land another blow, Gohan counterattacks with the Soaring Dragon Strike, severely injuring Perfect Cell, much to the shock of the other Z Fighters. Gohan later uses the attack against a Frieza Soldier in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ while using Rapid Movement to attack multiple Soldiers. Variations *'King Hydra' - An alternate version used by both Super Saiyan Adult Gohan & Potential Unleashed Adult Gohan as his special attack in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike' - The most powerful version of the attack, used by GT Gohan Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Soaring Dragon Strike was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, where it appears as one of Teen Gohan's attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan can also use it as an adult in all of his forms in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In these games, the Soaring Dragon Strike is three blows to the stomach followed by a powerful uppercut sending the opponent in the air. A majority of the above games give it special effects akin to his father's Dragon Fist attack, in that an energy dragon accompanies Gohan's uppercut. The technique is called Jetting Uppercut in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, and Super-Jet Uppercut in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Teen Gohan also uses the Soaring Dragon Strike in Super Dragon Ball Z. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, this attack is Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan's grapple throw. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse it appears under the name and is one of Teen Gohan's Super Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 19: "Let's Train". It appears as one of Teen and Adult Gohan's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan's Blitz Attack. Super Saiyan Adult Gohan & Potential Unleashed Gohan use a variation of the technique called King Hydra as their special attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it is used by Teen Gohan under the name Dragon Fist and by Super Saiyan Youth Goham under the name Soaring Dragon Fist. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Dragon Flight returns as one of Teen Gohan's and Adult Gohan's Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 31: "Let's Train". In Dragon Ball FighterZ, this move appears as one of Gohan (Teen)'s special moves, under the name Super Dragon Flight. The light variant is invincible to air attacks, the medium variant is invincible to all but super attacks, and the heavy variant is much more powerful, but an initial punch must connect for the move to go through. The medium variant appears as his Z-Assist. Trivia *It's Japanese name is nearly identical to the Shoryuken from the Street Fighter Serie, having indeed the same Kanjis in a different order, even more, both are powerful swift uppercuts which sends the opponent flying. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques